freemakeradventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
A Hero Discovered
A Hero Discovered: '''Season 1 Episode 1 '''Plot During a briefing in the creation of the second Death Star seen on Return of the Jedi, Darth Vader tells Darth Sidious that they have come across information in the Jedi archives about the lost Kyber Saber. Meanwhile Rowan,Kordi and Zandar Freemaker ,a family of ship salvagers, are collecting broken parts of ships(with their ship the "Star Scavanger") ''during a battle between the ''Empire and the Rebellion. When they have to leave suddenly when Rowan shoots an Imperial transport. They return to their home "The Wheel" only to find out that they need to sell at least one completed ship to pay their rent. So they head off to find a part needed to complete one of Zandar's "Z-Wings". They land at a planet in which a Clone Wars battle took place long ago. Rowan dissobeys Kordi and leaves the "Star Scavanger" ''with their salvaged battle droid Roger to warn his siblings of stormtrooper activity. He then finds himself folowing a strange call that leads him to the hilt of the ''Kyber Saber! Rowan meets Naare, a Jedi, here for the first time. She tells Rowan the story of the Kyber Saber, she explains to Rowan that long ago a Jedi forged together the Kyber Saber -'' the first lightsaber. He destroyed it when he realised that it was too powerful and dangerous and gave a piece each to the most trusted Jedi who hid them all over the galaxy. Naare also explains that Rowan has a unique ability to use the ''the Force call to and find the Kyber Saber crystals. Naare and Rowan work together to save Kordi and Zandar from the stormtroopers and Naare uses the Force to hypnotise their landlord Furlac into extending their rent payment and rents a smal shop for her own use but what the Freemakers didnt know was that Naare was a Sith who wanted to use Rowan to get the pieces of the Kyber Saber for Darth Sidious! Cast * Rowan - Nicolas Cantu * Kordi - Vanessa Lengies * Zander - Eugene Byrd * Roger/X-Wing Pilot #2/Stormtrooper - Matthew Wood * Naare - Grey DeLisle * Darth Vader/ Imperial Officer/ X-Wing Pilot - Matt Sloan * Darth Sidious/ TIE Fighter Pilot/ X-Wing Pilot #3 - Trevor Devall * Furlac/Stormtrooper Sergeant/ TIE Fighter Leader - Greg Baldwin * Han Solo/ Wedge - Michael Daingerfield Notes & trivia * This episode takes place between two Star Wars movies, The Empire Strikes Back ''and ''Return if the Jedi. * Roger's name is actually written as R0-GR but is pronounced as Roger * In this episode, they show part of a scene where Darth Vader and Darth Sidious are in a meeting about the second Death Star Links to other pages * The Mines of Graballa | |[[Category:Episodes||}}]] * Zander's Joyride Gallery You csn add photos on the Gallery by clicking edit and clicking add photo then choose a photo from your gallery! Screenshot 2017-06-10-15-18-03-1.png